Mia's Story
by onecoolc
Summary: Mia's life has been consumed by a boiling hot desire for revenge. The Dead Blood Pirates killed her Mom when she was just a little girl, and they will PAY. But one day on the Grand Line, she runs into a peculiar group of pirates with a Straw Hat Flag...


**M rating is for language that will only appear in one chapter.**

Summary:

Mia's life has been consumed by a boiling hot desire for revenge. The Dead Blood Pirates killed her Mother when she was just a little girl, and they will PAY. Pirates are not people. They are vermin to be exterminated. This is the only thing that matters to Mia. This is the only thing in Mia's life. But then one day on the Grand Line, she runs into a peculiar group of pirates with a Straw Hat as their Jolly Roger. They don't act like any pirates that she has ever seen. They act... human?

_**Before I say anything at all, I want to give a HUMONGOUS shout out to my beta, and the most amazing person of the face of the earth, Night*. You have seriously helped me a ton with fleshing out the chapter, and thanks for putting up with my perfectionist ways. xD I just want Mia's Story to be absolutely perfect!  
**_

_***For the life of me I can't find your fanfiction user name! I've seriously searched everywhere for it!**_

_**Okay, now for stuff on the actual Fic. xD**_

_**This fanfiction is centered around my OC, Mia. But wait! Before you click away from the page, let me quiet your fears. **_**She isn't a Mary Sue.**_** In fact, she's just a little bit insane. She has her own human downfalls and isn't always necessarily right (though if you ask her she always is), and I've tried to make her story as believable as possible. Well, given the circumstances that this takes place on the Grand Line. This fanfiction tells how she met the Straw Hats and became a part of thier crew. (please note, the storyline was written before Brooks entrance to the scene)**_

_**I have totally worked my ass off to make this amazing, so I really hope you enjoy it!  
**_

* * *

Mia's Story. Chapter One.

Mia skipped through the city excitedly, today was her fifth birthday! Her birthday, her birthday, oh joy what a wonderful day! She smiled and talked with the townspeople as she made her way back home. Mia lived in Joifill, the Island of Music. The grown-ups all told her she was talented with her flute, but that didn't matter to Mia. She just loved to make pretty music. One day when Mommy came back, they could play together! No one believed Mommy was still alive. After all, it had been a year since Mommy had gone away. But they were wrong. Mommy couldn't have die- have disappeared! She was Mommy! Mia still remembered the day she went away. She had been crying and begging Mommy not to go, but Mommy just said, "Don't cry baby, be strong. The Marines paid a price to keep us safe, and now it's time to repay them." Then she left. Mia hadn't shed a tear since, so Mommy could be proud.

Mia's home, where she stayed with Rippy, she made guitars, was just another street down. But Mia didn't get that far; she was right next to the edge of the island and could see a crowd gathering at the dock...

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed, taken aback. There was a Marine ship! Someone had come! Maybe Mommy was with them! That was all it took, and Mia was running toward the large, important looking vessel. She pushed her way through the crowd to the front.

Mia could tell something was wrong. There was a man in the Marine's uniform, reading a long list of names, and people were crying. Lots of people were crying.

Mia tugged on Shia's, the lady who ran the tavern, pants. "Whus happening?" She asked, eyes large from concern.

Shia gave a weak smile before whispering back quietly, "It's a list of the dead." Mia nodded and returned her gaze to the Marine man. So that was it.

"Preskichana, Ricken. Killed during skirmish with Arlong's Pirates." He proclaimed. Mia was sad, she remembered Ricken. He used to give her candy. Mia shook her head, she wouldn't cry. Mommy wouldn't want it. But before the marine boarded his ship, he said one last, simple name.  
"Tire, Lea. Killed during skirmish with the Dead Blood Pirates."

Mia's knees collapsed. Her mom. No. No. Not true. Not happening. No, no, nooo... Shia patted her head in a sad sort of way

For the next three days Mia was bedridden. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, and most of all wouldn't cry. Mia heard the grown-ups whispering about her when they thought she was asleep, "It's unnatural. Keeping that bottled up inside will break her," They would say. At the dawn of the fourth day, Mia wandered outside. She felt like a Zombie... Her feet did the walking for her. Mia didn't think, didn't feel. She soon found herself at the top of a hill watching the sunrise. "The sun rises with new beginnings" Was something Mommy used to say. So Mia vowed this would be her new beginning. This would be her fresh start. She would get revenge on the Blood Dead Pirates, or die trying!

...

It is exactly thirteen years later, Mia's eighteenth birthday; for thirteen years she has been working towards her revenge. For five of those years she traveled, killed or captured every blood thirsty pirate she found and turned them in to the Marines. What little use she had for it, Mia now held a respectable reputation as a bounty hunter. People call her "Monster Mia" the bounty hunter. But it isn't true... Mia isn't a monster, just driven by desire. She only collects the bounty when she has to, and when she needs the money. But that is in the past.

Presently, Mia is cleaning on a merchant ship as a cabin boy; traveling the Grand Line. She is seeking pirates, the vile scum, who are thought to be untouchable, not to mention unreachable. Phooey. As long as there's a will, there's a way. The ship is scheduled to dock at Rag Tag Island in an hour. Mia scrubbed the floor harder. What kind of name is Rag Tag, anyways? Makes the place sound like a dump. After a moment of consideration, she figured it probably was.

Mia was following a new lead on the Dead Blood Pirates, but so far, nothing. She was beginning to think the rumor had no grounds, and that she had come into the New World -the MOST dangerous part of the world- for absolutely nothing. Which would probably drive Mia into hysterics if she thought about it too much, so she decided not to.

A quarter after the hour, the ship docked. Mia collected her pay; This particular vessel wasn't going any farther so she would have to find another accommodation. And quickly. When the ship had sailed along the shore of Rag Tag Island, Mia had spotted a ship inside a small cave. A marine ship. The sight was perculiar, but at the time she decided to check on it later. It was later. When she hopped onto the dock, Mia had a sudden and abrupt change of plans as she sighted something on the far side of the dock that made her freeze.

Bile, along with hatred, rose in her throat as she stared at the Jolly Roger. The pirates' flag, a grinning skeletal head wearing a straw hat, was atop a mast on one of the largest pirate ships Mia had ever seen. From this distance, she could see the crew scurrying around on deck... Laughing! Whose misery they were laughing about she didn't care to find out. Counting the crew, she only saw seven, plus a reindeer that probably served as a pet. They were all squabbling like children! They looked happy. Mia shook her head, a pirate is a pirate. But... Somehow these ones seemed different. They seemed so carefree... Mia couldn't quite place her reasoning, after all a pirate is a pirate and deserves to rot in hell, but she couldn't just blindly sabotage their ship. Mia elected to follow them for a day, just to rest her conscience, that's all she would need to tell how evil they were.

_**Quick note: I when counting the crew, Mia was counting Luffy as part of it.**_

_**There's a little button that you use to review fanfics down there -pokepoke- ...It seriously only takes three minutes.  
**_


End file.
